Graem Bauer
Graem Bauer (also known as Gray and Graham) was Jack Bauer's brother and the son of Phillip Bauer. He was the head of a group of men who were working with President Charles Logan during Day 5. Their roles and motives were unexplained. Graem was the chief executive officer of his father's company, BXJ Technologies. He was married to Marilyn Bauer and the couple had one son, Josh. Before Day 5 Graem never was close to his ambitious brother Jack, who had a history of losing his temper. Both Graem and his father Phillip pressured Jack to join the family company, BXJ Technologies, which ultimately drove Jack away. After Jack left the family and Marilyn, Graem eventually married Marilyn and had a son with her, Josh. For years Marilyn began to realize the real man Graem was and attempted to leave him, but he threatened to take Josh away from her if she divorced him. Marilyn was forced to settle with Graem and tension grew anytime she saw Jack, as it was apparent that they both still cared for each other. When Nina Myers killed Jack's wife Teri in Day 1, Graem and the family attended the funeral. That would be the last time in nine years that Graem saw Jack, as the only family Jack didn't isolate himself from was his daughter Kim and Teri's side of the family. Graem then moved from his home in Malibu to 226 Pine Crest Road in Indian Falls, where he lived with his wife and son during Day 6. It has been highly speculated that Graem and his colleagues may of been complicit in some of the events that took place in Day 4. Graem may of also been involved in ordering the hit of Jack, which was authorized by Walt Cummings. Before the events that took place in Day 5, Phillip Bauer masterminded a plot to increase American interest in Central Asia. The plot involved sending Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian separtists, who planned to smuggle it to Russia. The group planned on having it explode in the terrorists' faces, showing that weapons of mass destruction were in Central Asia. This would justify a stronger US military and increase the flow of oil. The main conspirators of the plot were Graem, President Charles Logan, and a few of Graem's close collleagues. Christopher Henderson was recruited, as his company Omicron International was the manifacturer of the Sentox. The company intended on using Walt Cummings, Logan's Chief of Staff, as a scapegoat, in order to draw attention from them. The company recruited former CIA agent James Nathanson, who was Cummings' contact. Nathanson was to become the middleman, so Cummings wouldn't know that Logan was involved in the conspiracy. Nathanson made Cummings believe that he was running the operation. Day 5 .]] In the midst of the operation, Walt Cummings was exposed as a mole and killed, while James Nathanson was killed by Vladimir Bierko's men. Christopher Henderson's involvement was revealed, but he stayed silent about Logan. Jack Bauer also discovered Logan's involvement in the selling of the Sentox and his complicity in President David Palmer's assassination. When Jack obtained an audio recording implicating Logan in the day's events, a real threat arised. Despite the operation backfire, Graem and none of his associates were exposed for being involved. After talking to Logan, Graem discussed that First Lady Martha Logan posed a threat and sooner or later she would learn the truth. President Logan decided to handle the situation himself and he confessed to Martha about his involvement in the day's events. Martha agreed to be silent for the sake of the country and Logan also had Graem cancel their action against Christopher Henderson, as he had arrangements for the recording to go public if he was killed. down.]] When Graem learned that Bauer boarded Flight 520, in order to get the audio recording, he called Logan and told him he needed to shoot the plane down. Graem had a distress signal sent out and Admiral Kirkland informed Logan that Bauer would use the plane as a weapon. Logan ordered for Kirkland to send out fighter jets to shoot the plane down. Despite the plane preparing to land on a Los Angeles highway, Logan insisted on Kirkland having it shot down, but both Kirkland and Mike Novick expressed their belief in how unnecessary that would be. When Bauer managed to escape from Logan's perimeter, Logan informed Graem that Bauer was on his way to CTU, and it wouldn't be long until the Attorney General issues an arrest warrant. Graem told Logan if he was willing to take necessary percautions and before hanging up the phone, Logan told Graem that he would make sure Graem and his associates would not be implicated in this mess. When Miles Papazian erased the recording, Logan called Graem to tell him about the good news. Despite no evidence being present, Graem instructed Logan he would have to handle Martha and Aaron Pierce. Logan later called Graem to tell him about Henderson's death on the Russian ship the Natalia. Graem expressed his belief that Bauer still presented a threat, and Logan told him he would handle it. After Logan was arrested for his involvement in the day's events, Graem informed the Chinese about Jack being alive, and Cheng Zhi arranged for Bauer to be captured. After Day 5 for the first time in years.]] After the events that took place in Day 5, Graem and none of his associates were implicated in the assassination of Palmer, nor the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to terrorists. With Jack in a China, and Logan doing his time for his involvement, Graem was free to move on. Before the events that took place in Day 6, Dmitri Gredenko supplied suitcase nukes to BXJ Technologies. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy production. When offered $3 million from Abu Fayed, McCarthy stole the bombs and sold them to terrorists. Both Graem and his father Phillip knew about the selling of the bombs and were apparently complicit in it. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America is suffering from a series of terrorist attacks, with the latest being a suitcase nuke going off in Valencia. With Jack Bauer being in charge of the investigation, Jack learns that his father Phillip Bauer may somehow be connected. After talking to the family butler Sam, Jack decides to go to his brother Gray to learn information about his father's whereabouts. Graem soon gets a call from Liddy, telling him that Jack is back in Los Angeles and called the Bauer family house. Graem, who unbeknowst to Jack was responsible for the events that took place in Day 5 claims they should have killed Jack when he had the chance. After getting home, Graem comforts his wife Marilyn and his son Josh, moments before Jack arrives on the scene. After using intense interrogation tactics, Jack learned from Graem that the family company, BXJ Technologies was involved with the terrorist attacks, led by Abu Fayed. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for the company and McCarthy stole five suitcase nukes and sold them to the terrorists. In order to prevent Graem from facing prison time, Phillip left in an attempt to fix the problem. Jack learned from Graem that their father was at the office building, trying to erase any connection between the company, McCarthy, and Fayed. When they arrived at the building, Phillip was nowhere in sight and Jack locked Graem inside McCarthy's office. Phillip's guards then captured Jack and attempted to kill him, before Phillip stopped them. After Phillip agreed with Jack to get CTU involved in the current situation, Graem became furious and he ordered his father's guards to take them into custody just as Jack began to call. Phillip and Jack were brought to a van by the guards, while Graem exposed of some of the company's files. Graem decided to head back to his home and when he arrived, Marilyn became suspicious that he was up to something, and Josh walked in on them arguing. Moments later, CTU stormed into Graem's house, as Jack and Phillip were able to escape from the guards and alarm CTU of the situation. Jack decided to have Rick Burke set up an interrogation. Jack demanded for Graem to tell him the whereabouts of McCarthy, but he insisted that he didn't have any other information. The interrogation machine showed deception and that Graem was holding something back. After receiving more than 8 cc's of the truth serum Hyocine-pentothal, Graem confessed to his involvement in the deaths of President David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. As Graem is about to be transferred to CTU for further questioning, Phillip asks for a minute with his son, and congratulated him for keeping quiet about Phillip's involvement with McCarthy and that Jack doesn't suspect his father's involvement. Graem promised he would continue to keep quiet, no matter how intense the interrogation is. Phillip decides that he can't take that risk, and kills Graem via overdose or air injection. Phillip then called in CTU, claiming his son had a seizure. Despite Agent Burke attempting to revive Graem, it was confirmed that Graem was deceased a little after 1pm. In the morgue at CTU, Phillip was seen deleting a memory entry in Graem's cell phone for a man named Bryan Moore. Memorable quotes * Graem Bauer: Just remember where we were when we started this 18 months ago. * Graem Bauer: You are going to have to shoot down that plane, Mr. President. * Graem Bauer ( to Jack ): Protecting family is everything, and I think your dead wife would agree. * Graem Bauer: Actually, you're hurting me now. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, I'm not. *'Graem Bauer': It has nothing to do with McCarthy. It has to do with Palmer. *'Jack Bauer': David Palmer? *'Graem Bauer': Yes, I gave the order for his assassination... And ex-CTU agents Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. Your co-workers. They're all dead because of me. I paid off the killers, set the timetable. I even lured you out of hiding to take the fall. * Graem Bauer:: Today wasn't the first time I tried to have you killed, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Why? * Graem Bauer:: Because I love my country! And in the real world, sometimes that means you have to do things, terrible things...even unforgivable things, for the sake of your country. But you know all about that, don't you, brother? We're the same. I mean, look at me. We're the same! * Jack Bauer: We are not the same! Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Background information and notes * During Day 5, it is never revealed that Graem is Jack's brother. He is simply referred to as "Graem," and he simply serves as the point of contact between his organization and President Logan. Only upon his first appearance in Day 6 is his family connection revealed. Curiously, there is also no mention of Graem's relationship to Jack in seasons 1-4, even in passing (i.e., there is no mention of Jack having a brother). * It was not until Day 6 that the true spelling of his name was known. During Day 5 his name was assumed to have been spelled "Graham." This spelling is still present in Fox's official Season 5 episode guides, while the Season 6 episode guides feature the current spelling. Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem